Many efforts have been made at providing carrying or storage devices for various types of printed circuit boards. These include simple corrugated boxes with foam liners suited to carrying single boards. Provision has also been made for a device having two plates each of which has a number of rectangular slots thereon and which plates are in parallel spaced relationship as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,594. Devices such as this are generally only suited for limited uses such as holding a number of boards during the assembly process and are not really suited to long-term storage and/or transport.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a circuit board tote which is adaptable to a large number of different sized and shaped boards and which is suited for storage and transport in that the device is strong enough to put up with a certain amount of abuse. It is also important that the device be capable of protecting the boards from static shock, and toward this end proper material selection is important.